Elan Vitale
by Yumi Night
Summary: Tyson here! What?! Voltaire is grouping all the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Stars, Majestics, even the Demolition Boys! Plus, I heard Kai was caught sneaking around this girl's room at midnight! Mega weirdness! Only one way to find out! LET IT RIP!!!
1. Bringing Back Darkness

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 1: Bringing back Darkness

By: Yumi Night

A/N: [Disclaimers] I don't own any of the characters. If you know who owns them…tell me please! This is only my second attempt at a Beyblade fic.

Okay! Umm…I don't know much about Beyblade 2002 or Beyblade Revolution so I'm writing this according to the Beyblade storyline only. ^-^ Hope that's fine! This would be sometime after they won the world championships. That's all I have to say for now! Just try to read, review, and enjoy yourselves!

P.S.

**Blah blah**- emphasis, BLAH BLAH- loud voice, _blah blah_- thoughts, ok? All clear! 

***

A young girl about 13 years of age walked across the corridors and stopped when she reached huge oak doors carrying a tall glass of cold water and some pills. She was about to knock and see if she was permitted entrance by her 'master'. She stopped when she noticed that he was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, yes. He's coming back here in a few hours." She heard Master Voltaire say through the doors. She chose to wait until he was done and stood outside, waiting.

"From where? School of course." A moment's pause and then she heard his voice again after a few coughs.

"He chose his so called friends over black Dranzer once. I don't see any reason to try him again. It's over." Voltaire sighed and another long pause. She jumped slightly as she head her master pound his desk angrily.

"I can try to persuade him, but I doubt he'll fall for it. Yes, I've heard of the modifications..." Voltaire sighed again and said. " Alright. I will try, but if it fails **again**…" She heard him put the phone down and his chair creak. That meant it was safe to knock already. 

She straightened up and knocked three times. She heard a familiar grunt and considered it a signal to come in. She turned the gold knob and pushed the doors open. 

Voltaire was seated behind a long wooden table. She noticed his brows were furrowed, making him look older than he really was. 

"Here's your medicine, sir!" She said cheerfully, like she always did. Even if all the Hiwatari's treated her lower than the dust and dirt beneath their feet. Not to mention there was only two of them.

Voltaire grunted again and made a motion for her to be gone. She bowed politely and walked towards the doors again. She heard his glass clunk as it was put down and she heard him grunt again. She pasted her smile on again as she turned to see what he wanted this time.

"Kai is coming home today." He muttered. "I want his room cleaned and I want you to wait for his arrival later in the afternoon. He will be with us for only two weeks." He waved at her again to leave and turned his chair so it faced the windows.

She bowed again and exited the study room to do as she was told.

~~~

Kai grimaced as he stepped into the huge estate he called home. He was having a particularly bad day. The train ride he was supposed to be on left ten minutes earlier then expected, leaving him to walk his way back to his grandfather's house. On top of that, it was raining like hell out there. He was soaked from head to foot by the time he reached the doors and was fighting the urge to shiver at the harsh winds lashing on his body.

"Welcome home, Master Kai!" He heard a cheerful voice say. He looked up and his eyes met warm amber ones. "My! You should go and change before you catch a cold."

He stared at her happy face and looked at his sodden backpack. 

"I'll take your bags if it's alright with you, Master." She smiled, taking his backpack from him. He obliged and gave her one of his famous glares.

"You're welcome, Master Kai." She replied, still smiling. He turned his back on her and was about to walk up to his room for a shower and a change of clothes.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered back. She just sighed and walked away to do her other duties. Thus, this started her two weeks with the two Hiwatari's that made her life miserable.

***

A/N:

Umm…how was it? Kinda short, ne? Anyways, please tell me any suggestions or comments you might have. If you plan to flame me, do it tactfully please! ^-^ Hope to see you in the next part! Bye!


	2. Recollection and Acception

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 2: Recollection and Acceptation

A/N: [Disclaimers] I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue me, please! I have no money anyway…

Did you guys enjoy the first part? Well, if you didn't, why are ya reading the next part? Come on! Admit it! You secretly wanna see this, right? Hahahahahaha! Ahem, ignore me…I'm just desperate to grab a few of them reviews. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!

***

"Hey, Serena! Is Mr. Grouch home already?" A lady said as she walked in the kitchen. She could see the other servants gathered around her waiting for an answer too so she sighed in exasperation. She knew he was intimidating, but him scaring the whole staff was ridiculous.

"Why are you guys so afraid of him? He's only around my age, you know…" She replied going into the next room and grabbing an apron. The cook, who was a frail old lady, shuffled her feet and the rest of them fidgeted restlessly.

 "Never mind." Serena said. "I'm pretty sure he's hungry after glaring so many times at school. Let's just hustle and make some food, ok?"

She smiled at them and everyone went back to doing their respective chores. Every year when he came back from wherever he went it was always like this. Another young girl who was only a year older than Serena with long brown hair and freckles approached her as she was stirring the soup.

"You know…I still don't get it." She said with a grin. She took a broom from a cupboard nearby.

"What?" Serena replied thoughtfully.

"How can you **take** the both of 'em?" Said the other in a hushed voice. "And why you haven't melted from all those glares he gives you."

"I really don't know what you mean…he's just a kid…" Serena said pouring an amount of soup onto a bowl and placing it on a silver tray.

"Where are you taking that?" Her friend said, staring at the food curiously. "Master Voltaire hasn't ordered anything yet."

"It's for 'Mr. Grouch' moping around in his room as usual. I have a feeling he won't want to eat with his grandfather again." Serena sighed. At least he had a family, unlike her. She could never bring herself to understand why he loathed his only family so much.

~~~

Kai's temper had improved a bit after he got in the hot bath. The rain outside wasn't improving and it was damn cold in and out of the house. So he decided to dawdle the rest of his time in the bath. Plus, he wouldn't have to put up with his grandfather's senseless talks on things he could care less about anyway.

_Wonder what that idiot Tyson's doing now…bet he's with his goody-two-shoes pals of his. Humph. I don't need friends. I don't need anybody…I just need Dranzer…_ Speaking of Dranzer…where was he? 

Kai's eyes widened as he realized he left his beyblade in his backpack… with all his change of clothes…that was being sent to the cleaners at this very moment. He literally jumped out of his hot bath and sped out with no strip of clothing whatsoever.

He pulled the door to the hall open and rushed outside only to bump into someone. Worse, the hot soup she was carrying spilled all over him. 

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Well, he really didn't want to yell, but it felt as though the thick liquid burned him somewhere…down _there_.

"Erm…s-sorry Master Kai…err…" Serena stared and blushed. The look on his face was that of pure unspeakable…rage? Terror? Embarrassment? Or maybe all of them? She couldn't tell but closed her eyes anyway. He was going to explode in fits of curses soon after anyway. 

"You! Come here!" Kai growled as he grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her into his room. He shut the door and gave he the worst death glare he could manage.

"I would appreciate it if you would NOT tell anyone about this!" He hissed threateningly.

"Err…yeah." Serena said tentatively. "Umm…Master Kai…you…uhh…have to put something on…"

Kai blushed much against his will. He looked down and only realized now that he was running out butt naked! He quickly grabbed the nearest piece of cloth he could find, a towel, and covered himself up only waist down.

"Now I will ORDER you never to speak a word about this or I'll make sure you'll never be able to talk again." He snarled.

"Yes. Of course." She shot him a small smile, which he returned with a hard glare. "Not a word."

"Good. Now do you have my backpack with you or is it gone?" He tried. He couldn't bring himself to shout at her like he saw grandfather often did. Maybe it was that face with the amber eyes and dark-bluish hair. Or perhaps that always happy attitude of hers? No use thinking about it now. He had more pressing things to focus on at the moment.

"If you're looking for your beyblade, I have it here. I know you don't like me to touch your things but the backpack was being sent to the cleaners. I was also bringing you soup so I thought I'd leave it with the food. I'm sorry." She explained calmly.

_How does this girl know what I'm like?_

"Well where is it?" He pressed. She took Dranzer out from her pocket and handed it to Kai as magnificent as always. He wanted to thank her but pride stopped him. Instead he said, "Good. Leave me."

She bowed and left him, picking up the tray on the floor and holding it up to her chest. _Why didn't he yell at me? _Looks like the young master wasn't so bad after all…

***

A/N: How was this chapter? ^-^ Bet you guys can picture Kai-sama nakey right? Boy, I'm evil…anyways, do you want me to focus on her life more or Kai's? Now, I have a task for you readers to do for me. See that button? No, the one on the left. Yeah, **that** one. Do me a favor and click it will you? And please leave a note or something too! Thanks! Unhelpful flames will be cast in the underworld of my recycle bin.


	3. Finding Serenity

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 3: Finding Serenity

A/N: [Disclaimers] I do not own them, blah, blah, blah, so don't you DARE sue me! ;_;

I enjoyed writing the last parts of the previous chapter. It was mildly funny for me. Anyway, this chapter will be a tad more serious. Aww…no more nakey Kai! ^.^ Erm…so read, review, and enjoy!

P.S.

Oh yeah! For Serena, just think the sister of Haru in Rave. She kinda looks like that except with tinges of blue on the hair. I drew a pic of her so if you wanna see what I mean, just contact me, ok?

***

Kai tossed and turned. He couldn't bring himself to sleep for some reason. Finally, after a few more minutes of turning over and of pillows falling from every corner of his bed, he let out a string of curses and got up. He slipped on a pair of slippers and exited his room. 

He looked out into the dark hallway. It would be best if no one saw him. He made his was down as quietly and quickly as possible and soon enough he reached a small room near the kitchens. He straightened up and with his fit clenched, knocked three times. 

He looked down and waited but no one answered. His patience wearing thin, he reluctantly turned the doorknob. Lucky the room was unlocked. He invited himself in and made his way to the bed. She was asleep. He sat beside her sleeping form and stared at her. Even in the dark, her features were unmistakable. His hand unconsciously brushed her long, dark hair. 

_She's…pretty…_He gave his head a shake and stopped his hand while he was at it… _I don't even know her name…_ He punched himself this time. _What the hell have I been thinking???_ He cleared his throat importantly and gave her a slight shake.

"W-What? Time to get up already?" She said groggily. She looked up and held her breath as she saw Kai staring into her face. "Yaaahhh! Master Kai!"

"You…" He started menacingly, still keeping his steady stare. She braced herself for the worst. Was he so mad that he had to come see her in private? In the middle of the night too…

"I want to thank…you." Kai said, finally looking away. She could tell through the darkness that he was blushing like hell.

"For what?" She replied curiously. Was this so important that he couldn't wait till morning?

"For the whole backpack thing and…for the soup thing." He said back.

"Master Kai, you could have just called me on the intercom…but I appreciate it." She smiled. He stood to leave, that went pretty well…except for the thinking part.

"Yeah…what's your name anyway?" Kai managed to add before he got to the door. She stared at him unbelievingly.

"You…want my name?" She said suspiciously.

"Yeah. Not that it means anything." He replied tonelessly. "I want to know what to call you if I ever get the urge to on the intercom."

"Oh…I'm Serena." She said before lying back down and turning so her back faced him. "Good night, Master Kai. Hope you sleep well now."

He hid a smile as he returned to his quarters. _You can bet on it…_

~~~

"Hey guys, are you **sure** this is Kai's house?" Tyson gaped disbelievingly at the magnificent structure in front of him. "It's super huge!"

"Yeah." Max replied looking into Kenny's laptop and into the map. "This is it."

"Whoa. Even bigger than Enrique's pad." Tyson continued gaping.

"Should we try the doorbell? Or maybe intercom or something?" Kenny said, looking up at Tyson and Max.

"Y-Yeah." Tyson said, tearing his eyes of the estate. He prodded around for the doorbell and found it. He lifted a quivering finger and rang it once. They waited patiently for someone to answer it. No one came.

"Maybe no one's home…" Max sighed. Tyson gave one last look at the mansion as they prepared to leave. 

"And I really wanted a tour too…" Tyson said dejectedly as they were leaving.

"Excuse me…" A voice sounded from behind them. They turned to find a girl with auburn hair and a scatter of freckles standing by the gate, looking around.

"Ah!" Tyson rushed over to her. "We wanna see Kai!"

Max and Kenny followed suit. 

"Err…ok. Are you his friends?" The girl said cautiously.

"Yeah!" Tyson said instantly as he un inside the premises. "So where's my good 'ol pal Kai?"

"Tyson…" Kenny said grabbing the over excited boy by the scruff of his neon colored shirt. "It's not polite to get into a house without their consent."

"Nah. It's alright as long as you're friends." The girl interrupted the Kenny lecture. "But I'm not sure where he is now. Haven't been seeing him around lately. He isn't even in his room…"

"Really?" Max said cheerfully. "So he **does** do something more than stay in his room all the time!"

"Can ya give us a tour???" Tyson said, grinning from ear to ear. "We can look for him at the same time!"

"Sure!" The girl said almost as hyper as Tyson suggested it.

~~~

Kai stared around again for any sign of Voltaire. When he found no trace of his grandfather, he continued shuffling through all the different employment notes on their servants. Something compelled him to find out more about that girl. Up until now though, he couldn't remember her being around when he was young and living in this house. He only had some scattered memories about her. The weirdest thing was he only had memories of her being beaten by Voltaire.

He shuffled through another bunch of files and still nothing. He was so absorbed into what he was doing that he didn't notice someone come in Voltaire's study.

"What are you doing in here?" He froze as he heard a voice speak gently from across the room. He looked up, a bead of sweat running down his face in his nervousness. He sighed as his eyes met cool amber ones once more accompanied by that long dark braid swishing behind her.

"Oh, it's just you…" He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Those are Master Voltaire's files…" Serena replied disapprovingly at him.

"Yeah, I know. Now what's your last name again?" Kai said, turning his attention back to what he had been doing for the last two hours.

"Umm…you shouldn't be here…" She said reluctantly. Kai looked up and flashed her a glare.

"Last name?" Kai tried again but this time, there was a bit of an edge in his voice. She looked away, but didn't answer his question. Kai sighed. "Never mind."

As Kai continued his search, Serena just stood there staring at him. After quite a while of silence in the study, she spoke up in a small voice. 

"What are you looking for anyway?" She said, approaching him and the two piles of paper beside him. He glanced up to her and smirked.

"Files on _you_." Came the reply.

"Why?" She said, staring down at all the folders.

"Well, I'm not entitled to tell you, am I?" He replied, still smiling.

She grinned at him. "No. Of course not."

She walked away from him and opened the door to leave. 

~~~

"This place is even bigger on the inside!" Tyson gawped impressively. "One room is like, bigger than my whole first floor!"

"Yeah, pretty neat!" Max agreed, looking up at the high ceiling.

"Where are we headed next?" Kenny asked their 'tour guide' who had been leading the way through the many halls. She glanced back at them.

"Since you're looking for Mr.Gro—I mean, the young master, we should go ask my friend where he might be." The girl said. She then winked at them and added in a whisper. "I saw Master Kai looming over her last night." 

"WHAT?!" Tyson exclaimed, his voice echoing around five times.

"No way!" Max laughed.

"T-That's scientifically impossible!" Kenny choked in his fits of laughter.

"That's what I **saw**!" The brown haired girl said excitedly. "I also saw him touch her!"

"Now I KNOW that's a lie!" Tyson said, laughing harder than ever along with max and Kenny.

"Where???" Max and Kenny said at once.

"I think he touched her hair…or maybe face…couldn't tell. It was, like, really dark! It was round midnight ya know!" The girl said, snickering like crazy. "But don't tell him I said so…"

"You bet! This is priceless!" Tyson gasped in between his laughs. "We really gotta find Kai now so we can rub it in!"

"Yeah! Wish we had a photo!" Max added and the four of them burst into hysterical tears of laughter.

"What is all this noise?" A voice sounded suddenly.

The four of them, who were all on the floor, laughing their heads off, looked up to see another young girl with a long, dark braid and a pretty face.

"O-Oh! Hi Serena!" The brown haired girl said with a gulp.

"Serena?" Tyson, Max, and Kenny echoed.

"She's the 'friend' I was talking about." The brown-haired girl said in a whisper. The four of them fought to keep a straight face. Serena, on the other hand, had her hands on her hips looking displeased.

"Mia-chan! You should be out watering the orchids today." Serena started.

"Sorry. Kai's got some visitors!" Mia said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Serena said, staring at the three bladders. Her expression quickly changed from displeased to happy. "Oh sorry! I'm Serena! Welcome!"

"Hi! I'm Tyson!" Tyson replied.

"I'm Max!" Max added right after Tyson spoke.

"And I'm Kenny, you can all me chief if you like." Kenny ended. 

"They're looking for the young master." Mia said gallantly.

"Oh, right." Serena said cheerfully. "He's in Master Voltaire's study."

Mia, Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked at each other and began snickering again. 

"What?" Serena said curiously. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!" Mia said. "I'll take them to the study or will you do it for me?"

"You haven't finished a single chore for the day. I'll take them." Serena said, smiling.

"Aww shucks!" Mia faked a sad sigh and snapped her fingers. "Say 'hi' to Master Kai for me will ya, Serena."

Tyson, Max, and Kenny winked at her before following Serena through a separate hallway to the study.

***

A/N: Hi again! Hope this chapter wasn't a bore or something. ^_^v Stand by for chapter four! Please drop a review too! I'll highly treasure it! As for the untactful/unhelpful flames…let's just say you'd be wasting your time in the review panel cause I'll just throw it in the trash after reading the first sentence.


	4. Surreal

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 4: Surreal

A/N: [Disclaimers] I have never claimed ownership of the story or characters, therefore I obviously do not own them. Duh! O_o

I'm depressed. That's all I have to say. I'm not entirely sure if I can finish this fic anymore. Anyway, ignore me for a moment. I'd like to thank those that took the time to review! They really helped. ^-^ Can I count on you guys to review this too? Please read, review, and enjoy.

P.S.

Elbereth Gilthoniel: I thank you for your sincerity! Not many people like that nowadays! ^-^ Hope you drop this chapter a review too! 

Hiwatari Kai: Thanks for the review! ^-^ I'm glad to hear it wasn't boring.

Yume no Hime: Thanks for the compliment. I'm not up to elaborating though, sorry. I'm depressed beyond belief.

Van Nash: Thanks for the patronage. Next time, though, don't go advertising my fics?

Anonymous: I'll try my best to make more, deal? Just drop another review please! =P

Crazy-anime-fanatic: Thanks! Sniff…You added me to your favorites! ^-^ Hope I didn't disappoint you!

Ephemereon: Rei is lost in space at the moment…Just kidding! ^_^ He'll pop out sooner than you think!

Anh D-ao: Yay! You reviewed! I'm so happy! ^-^ Please review this too!

***

"Damn it!" Kai cursed. He dug through his piles of paper again. _Nothing? Not one piece of information on her? That's not right._ He shuffled through the papers and through his grandfathers many drawers. He banged his fists onto the smooth table, still cursing. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"

"I-Is this a bad time?" A muffled voice sounded from behind the doors of the study. He recognized it as Serena. He stood up and lifted the locks on the door. He soon realized he'd regret it.

"HI-YA KAI 'OL BUDDY!" Tyson bellowed as soon as he popped his head out to talk to Serena. He nearly fell back in his surprise; lucky really that he was Kai and not some other weakling that lets meaningless emotions show so easily. It turned out, Tyson, Kenny, and Max were standing right behind her…but the point was…**_What the hell were they doing here?!_**

"We were looking all OVER for ya! What are you doing stuck in there???" Max added right after Tyson spoke.

"Yeah, Max is right! We've got really odd news to tell you!" Kenny said.

"What?!" Kai managed to yell. He never expected this. _Wait, they weren't even supposed to be let in. They're not my friends. I have no friends._

"Ooooohhh…grumpy today as usual, huh?" Tyson teased playfully.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Kai replied grumpily.

"Come on, Kai. Loosen up, will ya?" Max said cheerfully.

Serena silently giggled. _Was he always like this with his friends? He never loosens up._

"Can you guys just spit it out and say it so I can kick you out already?" Kai replied exasperatedly. _When are they going to leave?!_

Tyson let out a big fake sigh. He flashed another one of those humongous grins at him afterwards and whispered to his face so only he could hear it. 

"Kai…come on. We know your secret, man." Tyson said slyly.

"Yeah. Your _night time secret_." Max whispered from behind Kai before he could reply. Kai was working out a reply and wondering at the same time how Max slipped behind him.

"What are you **talking**about???" He hissed unpleasantly.

"Oh, you don't have to hide it from us! We know!" Tyson said gleefully. 

"Yup! It's true! It's…" Max let out a dreamy sigh and continued exaggeratedly. "…really romantic!"

"The hell…?!" Kai replied. _What were they playing at this time?_

"_Don't_ you get it yet, man???" Tyson said after he realized Kai didn't have a clue about what they've been teasing him about for the past few minutes. Kai glared at them and crossed his arms.

"If you people have nothing…_intelligent_ to say, just leave. You're wasting my time with all this nonsense." Kai stated blandly, sounding extremely bored. 

"You **never** loosen up!" Tyson pouted.

"Chill you guys!" Kenny interrupted. "Alright, enough is enough. Remember why we came here in the first place?" 

"Oh yeah!" Tyson replied, going from sad to happy in mere milliseconds, if it was even possible.

"Kai, your grandfather invited us." Kenny continued. Kai did a double take.

"_What???_"

"It's true!" Tyson said defensively.

"Yeah." Max added. "Strange, right?"

"Why would **he** invite you?" Kai said. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Dunno. But he said something about a bey contest or something." Max said. "He told my dad to bring me, Chief and Tyson over. He also said something about the European bladders too."

"He's inviting them?" Kai repeated. This was too unbelievable to be true. "A beyblade tournament?"

"Yup." Kenny confirmed. "Except he didn't tell us anything else either. We were hoping you knew more about it."

"Hmm…" Kai murmured. His grandfather **had **tried to talk to him over dinner. But of course, Kai didn't want to hear it so he stormed off to bed. "We'll I don't know any more about it either. I'll try to ask around about it later."

"Yeah. Ok." Tyson agreed. Kai stared at him. He looked really happy for some reason.

"What _now_?" Kai sighed at the beaming Tyson, who was still flashing him puppy dog eyes.

"Well, since he told us we could stay here for a couple of days…" Tyson began.

"OH, NO!" Kai gasped as realization hit him. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING OVER!"

"But Kai…" Tyson said, glomping him. "We **have** to sleep somewhere…"

"Yeah! It'll be like…a sleepover or something!" Max added happily.

"NO!!!" Kai replied almost instantly.

"We-ell…if you won't give us a room, we'll have to buck up in _your room_." Tyson said, feigning a sad expression. Kai went pale.

"You…wouldn't…" He replied softly.

"Oh, but we would!" Max and Tyson chorused. Kai felt a nerve pop, but also realized he'd loose either way.

"Al…right…" He mumbled.

"Woohooo!" Max whooped. 

"Yeah man!!!" Tyson cheered.

And so…my nightmare begins… 

~~~

"Dinner time!!!" Mia announced in the middle of the movie they were watching. Tyson insisted they should watch at least one movie as soon as he saw the wide screen T.V. in the lounge. 

"Yeah!" Tyson said, jumping up and running out of the room first.

"Oh brother." Kai sighed as he, Max, and Kenny followed the over energetic boy.

They took a couple of turns around the corner and soon found out Tyson had gotten lost already. He followed after the smirking Kai though after that incident without another word. They reached the dining hall in a fairly quick time and sat down to eat. Dinner got too quiet, so Max decided to beak the ice.

"So…why isn't your grandpa here?" Max started uneasily. Kai flinched as Max said the word grandpa.

"How should I know where the geezer is? I'm not his keeper." Kai replied icily. Tyson stared at Kai.

"Don't you care about him?" Tyson asked innocently.

"No." Kai said simply.

"Do you…always eat alone?" Kenny tried a change of topic.

"Yeah. So what?" Kai snapped back.

"N-Nothing." Kenny replied at once.

"Don't ya get lonely?" Tyson said, finishing another plate clean.

"Is this some kind of sick show in which everyone asks about my personal life?" Kai shot back angrily.

"Gee, I think he's getting annoyed." Tyson said, grinning. 

"You think?" Kai replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! By the way Kai, do we get to sleep over at your room anyway?" Tyson smiled.

"We have 235 rooms. Pick one except mine." Kai replied frigidly, finishing the rest of his food and sulked up to his room, finally leaving the three of them. That marked the end of their 'meaningful conversation' for the day. 

***

A/N:

Erm…I feel empty. Sorry if this chapter was a bit (or a lot) dry. I can't find much humor in myself lately. I could find loads of sarcasm though! ^-^ Just kidding. But seriously, I need encouragement now more than ever. Please review! I don't care if you flame me. As long as it's reasonable and not too harsh. Thank you for reading!


	5. Good Old Euro Fun

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 5: Good Old Euro Fun

A/N: [Disclaimers] I still don't own them. That's that. I will no longer elaborate.

First of all, I'm soooo happy today! Know why? Cause number one: I crushed Tala and Kai's beyblades in the PSX game! And Kai actually said that I was pretty good! (Well, when his Dranzer got crushed into a thousand pieces that is) Yeah! And secondly…I'm finally over my depression! Thanks to you and your wonderful reviews!!! Thanks guys! I bid my usual read, review, and enjoy to all! Woohooo!

***

Kai felt weird. Was it part of some kind of twisted dream? The thing was, he felt somebody beside him before finally drifting off to sleep. Was it his imagination? Impossible. He had no such thoughts. Funny to say, it felt so real…in fact he was feeling it right now, even whilst sleeping. He turned around and dismissed the thought of some people or some crazy foolish soul to enter his quarters in the cover of the night.

Kai tugged his blanket closer to him. It was really getting chilly in here. The oddest thing happened as he tried to wrap the thick cover around himself. He felt something or somebody tug it the opposite direction. He gave it another pull, this time, more forcefully. He thought he heard a slight yelp, but how could _that_ be possible. He was alone in his room after all.

He tried one more time; he pulled the covers to him again. This time he heard a yawn somewhere behind him. He jerked awake. He shuffled around for the lights and found it.

"Who the hell is here???" He practically yelled as soon as the lights went on.

"Huh?" A familiar voice sounded from beside him.

"What happened?" Another voice sounded from somewhere near the other voice was heard.

"Time to get up already?" Another said. Now Kai knew he wasn't imagining things. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes, prepared to give whoever they were the worst torrent of insults he could muster within minutes.

"Kai, what's your deal, dude?" Tyson moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. It's only, like, past midnight." Max said groggily.

"Ugh." Kenny groaned, falling back into the bed. 

Kai shot them a look that would have probably melted permafrost. The look painted on his face was of pure unspeakable sheer anger. At least it seemed that way. In other terms, his face looked too contorted in rage to be even possible.

"H-Hey Kai…" Tyson sweat dropped. "Come on…what's up with _you_???"

"**GET OUT!!!**" Kai bellowed as hard as his lungs could manage. As soon as he finished, he was amazed to see Tyson unfazed at the least. Didn't any of his glares or even his shouts matter or even intimidate the boy at all?

"Why would we do that?" Tyson replied wide-eyed at him.

"Arrggghhh! Can you _please_ just tell me why you're here?!" Kai growled.

"Well, we're just not used to such BIG rooms. I didn't realize rooms here were like…humungous!" Max elaborated.

"So, what's your point?!" Kai grumbled.

"Well, it's really kind of creepy all alone in big open spaces…" Kenny begun.

"Oh, I get it." Kai yawned as a delighted smirk formed on his lips. " You're _scared_, aren't you?"

"N-No!" Tyson replied, going red. "W-What makes you think **we're** scared of big open spaces…and creepy wood carvings on the beds…and old pictures of mysterious people…and…hazy, rusty old mirrors…" Tyson let out a shudder.

"Yeah, right. So you're not scared then?" Kai stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. 

"Of course not!" Tyson said indignantly. "Right guys?"

"N-N-No!" Kenny stuttered.

"N-Never!" Max said back.

"Alright then. So if you aren't—why are you here again?" Kai said in pretended innocence.

"Uhh…coz we-we were…uhh…" Tyson began but couldn't find the words to finish. He turned to Max and Kenny for support.

"Coz…we wanted to see…how our old buddy was holding up on his own!" Max finished as Tyson and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Well, for your information, I was 'holding up' just fine before you guys interrupted my sleep. So if there's no other problem, please exit the way you entered." Kai said.

"Oh, but are you _sure_?" Tyson panicked.

"Y-Yeah! I mean we've got loads to tell you--" Max started.

"Yeah! Max, remember that time when--" Kenny said almost at the same time Max spoke.

"Guys, I'm tired. So this can wait till tomorrow can't it?" Kai said exasperatedly. They were starting to get on his nerves.

"Uhh…y-yeah. Sure." Tyson said, sweat dripping down his face.

"So if there's nothing else, will you guys leave now?" Kai asked delicately.

"Umm…right. Let's go guys!" Tyson said, finally. He and the other two boys leapt off Kai's bed and walked slowly out of the room.

Right after they left, Kai could have sworn Tyson shout out something like, "Rei, man, wherever you are, help us!!!"

~~~

"What's wrong, Tyson? Got up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Kai said, almost loosing his composure upon seeing the three of them. He purposely waited outside their rooms, which were right next to each other by the way, right after he took his morning shower. He almost burst out in triumphant laughter at the sight of their groggy, blood-shot eyes, unkempt hair, and the totally weird and stupid expressions on each of their faces. _This was too good to be true…_

"Huh? Who spoke?" Tyson said sleepily, feeling around the air. He heard the blader gasp as his hands touched the air. "A-Are you a ghost???"

"A GHOST!!!" Max and Kenny screamed and run around, bumping into Kai in the process.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The three boys screeched.

"Heh." Kai smirked, almost completely loosing his cool. "Had a good night?"

"What ghost? Who screamed?" Serena inquired, popping her head out of a room she had been cleaning that was right across Tyson's room.

"Yeah! What ghost?" Mia said, appearing right behind Serena holding a duster.

The two girls looked around and spotted Kai and the three frantic boys running around him. They nearly feel over in hysterical laughter themselves.

__

"Don't mind them. They're just delusional." Kai said smoothly as he walked past them. "I'm going for breakfast, see ya."

"WAAAAAHHH! Kai! D-Don't **leave **us!" Tyson stammered as he, Max, and Kenny sped off after him.

Serena and Mia looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Must've been an interesting night…" Serena mused as Mia felt it safe to laugh out loud.

~~~

"What's the matter Tyson? Not hungry for once?" Kai said, the smirk from this morning not leaving his features. Tyson had been holding his spoon up for almost five minutes straight now without taking a bite and Max was snoring in his porridge. Kenny seemed to be quite composed now but as Mia accidentally bumped into him; he stiffly fell over, asleep.

"Huh? Who said that?" Tyson replied much like a zombie.

Kai didn't reply and tore his attention back to his food. _This will be the best day of my entire life…_Right after he finished the porridge however, Mia rushed over to him in with an important message.

"Master Kai! Some more people for you!" She announced as Kai caught sight of familiar faces coming into the dining room.

"Hey Kai!" Oliver greeted cheerfully. "It was a really long flight from Europe!"

"Yup! Like, REAAAALLLY long!" Enrique added, walking up to him and taking a seat next to Max, who still had his face in his breakfast. "Whoa, what happened to _them_?"

"Hmm…pretty nice place you got here. I have to say, I'm quite impressed that a chump like you lives so luxuriously."  Came the snide remark from Johnny, seating himself next to Enrique. "Did you also learn your punk talk here? I guess not. You must've been on the streets long too."

"For your information, Johnny, this house belongs to my grandfather. And where did you learn your trash talk? From the slums I guess?" Kai retorted.

"Why I ought to--!" Johnny said, standing up indignantly.

"Cut it out, Johnny." Robert's smooth sounding voice echoed last. He sat down next to Kai, right across the others. "We didn't come to brawl."

"Tch. _What_ever!" Johnny snapped back, resting his feet onto the table. Not very polite…

"Yeah, tell him Robert." Oliver said from across the table. "And mind your manners too. We are visitors after all."

"Humph." Johnny put his feet back on the floor.

"You must like to know why we are here…" Robert began as Kai put up his hand to stop the explanation.

"Don't tell me. My grandfather called you, right?" Kai said, apparently bored.

"Yes. Odd, don't you think?" Oliver said. "But, you know. We can't possibly refuse an audience with an influential person such as your grandfather."

"Yeah." Enrique yawned. "It took us hours, though, to find this place. Why is it so secluded?" 

Kai crossed his arms and sighed. He got up and was prepared to leave when he felt somebody grab his hand. He turned to whoever it was and wasn't surprised to find Johnny.

"You know, we came a long way from Europe. Be a good host and show us around. We didn't come all this way to be ignored." Johnny said frostily.

"Yeah. A tour would be nice!" Enrique added. Kai groaned. _Great…more trouble…_

"So, what'll it be, boys?" Oliver said playfully.

"Let's go then." Robert smiled.

"Umm…what about those guys? We can't just leave them there. They might have some kind of relapse…" Enrique said pointing at Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

Kai clenched his fist and grit his teeth. _This will be the worst day of my entire life…_

***

A/N:

Yay! I finished it so quick! Know why? I'm super happy! Mwahahahahaha! Umm…oh yeah! Here are the replies to your reviews! ^-^ Bye and come again!

Kkornelia: Nope! How could I forget Rei? He'll pop out in the next few chapters. Just read on and see, ok?

Elbereth Gilthoniel: Yup. I'm quite desperate. ^-^ Hope you're enjoying!

Taul: Thanks for reading! I'll update soon enough!

Dudems: How did you know??? That was the initial story/plot I had in mind! ^-^

Yin: Thanks for your comments on all the chapters! It really encouraged me. Hope you liked this chapter too! =)

AZn*pRyD: Ok! I'll try reading that! ^-^ I'm dying for something good to read! Thanks for reviewing!

Yume no Hime: Thanks! I won't be sad! I won't be sad! Hahaha!


	6. That Which Is Master

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 6: That Which Is Master

A/N: [Disclimers] I do not own them. Yes, it's true. I don't. Whaaaattt??? You didn't know? Really??? So now you DO!

Yay! Sixth chappy already! That was quick, right? ^-^ Hehehe! Again, this will take a serious side. I don't know though, I might be able to inject some humor parts in the beginning. The real sad stuff will probably appear somewhere in the middle or near the end. And yes, I am trying to lengthen it as much as I see possible. As usual, read, review, and enjoy!!!

P.S.

aZn* pRyD: Thanks for that reading tip! The fic was great! ^-^ I got loads of ideas!

To all other reviewers: Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! ^-^

Oh, and I've noticed too that Serena's becoming more and more like an extra only as this goes along. Therefore, I'll make it up to her in this chapter!

***

The phone was ringing of the hook. Serena rushed over from the kitchen to answer the phone. She carefully picked it up all the while balancing a lunch tray in her other hand.

"Hello? This is the Hiwatari residence. How may I help you?" She said politely.

"Is Kai home?" Master Voltaire's voice sounded from the other line. He sounded really pissed off. Serena straightened up as if he were talking to her directly. The tray gave a slight wobble as she paused to steady herself at the same time. Voltaire, after all, demanded top performance in all his servants at all times _or else_.

"Yes, Master Voltaire." She replied in a composed voice.

"Good. Make sure he doesn't leave the premises at any cost. I will be home soon and I wish to talk to him in my room the moment I arrive. Is that understood?" He said sternly. She silently gulped. Something serious must've happened for Voltaire to use this tone of voice. 

"Yes, Master Voltaire." She replied. "Is there anything else you wish to be done?"

"No, that will be all." Voltaire sighed. "Carry on."

With that, the other line died away. Serena sighed. She couldn't fathom how she'd survived her first two months with only him for company. In that short duration of time, he had whipped her, beaten her, locked her up in the basement without anything to eat for three days, and broken her jaw so bad it had to be sawed in place. On one occasion, he had unintentionally slashed her across the stomach for something she had not even done. A slap was the least anyone got for disobeying his orders. 

Those memories sent shivers down her spine. And all of those times, he had used that particular tone of voice. She silently dreaded for Kai. At the same time feeling thankful it wasn't her doing again, like all those times before. 

Serena headed to Kai's room where she knew he retreated to.

~~~

"When we got out it turned out to be a pretty ok day after all." Oliver exclaimed as they biked the rich countryside. They rented a few bikes from a small shop near the train station. They soon found out also that the Hiwatari mansion was surrounded by rich greenery and loads of forest.

"Yeah, whatever." Kai grumbled his favorite phrase. He was planning to do more research on that girl, Serena. Now, just because these rich brats came, he had to spend the rest of his day out in the sunshine. _Damn._

"Yup! And it's making me feel a lot better!" Tyson heaved a sigh. He pulled up next to the scowling Johnny.

"Well, I still don't see what makes this place so great." Johnny mumbled distastefully, glancing around the plains of flowers they were biking through at the moment.

"Well, if you don't like it, go home. I've got a lot on my hands right now as it is. I don't need a burden such as yourself spoiling my day." Kai shot back. He sped up as Johnny raced behind him, a glower evident on his face.

"I'll teach you to mess with a Mc Gregor, Kai! You won't get away with this, I swear!" Johnny yelled after Kai as the two of them entered one of the forests.

"Hmm, let's see…" Enrique said playfully, speeding up a little to level with Tyson, Oliver and Max. "The king of sarcasm versus the ruler of the underworld. How very intriguing!" 

Oliver let out a snort as Tyson and Max bust into gales of laughter. 

"But we better not lose them. They both might end up in the city after chasing each other around like that." Robert said thoughtfully, also speeding up and moving ahead towards the forest in which Kai and Johnny disappeared to. Oliver, Tyson, and Max sped up too and entered the forest. After they did though, Tyson realized they had left something.

"What is it, Tyson?" Max questioned after Tyson stopped his bike.

"We left Kenny!" Tyson panicked. Max smiled and put a foot down to stop his bike.

"No we didn't. He said he didn't want to bike around the country after we had lunch. Said he was going back to the mansion. Weren't you paying attention or was all your attention on the food only?" Max chucked and rode on, motioning Tyson to follow.

~~~

"Where's Master Kai???" Serena pleaded at the stony faces in the servant's quarters. She went to serve him his lunch as usual when to her surprise she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked all over the house for him, but still no sign of him. In desperation, she called together all the servants to inquire them one by one the whereabouts of the young master.

"H-He left…with the rest of his friends from Europe…" Mia stuttered silently. The others gave grunts of accord as well.

"No. Don't tell me that. Please don't…" Serena said, shaking her head. "B-Because Master Voltaire…o-ordered…"

Mia gasped and ran to her friend who was about to burst into tears, not for herself, but for Master Kai. She knew Serena never stuttered or hesitated as much as she could help it. Even during any of her 'punishments'. That was why everyone silently respected her for her strength of character. 

"What is it? What's going on?" A young man aged 18 or so inquired as he entered the dead silent room. On top of that, everyone looked as of someone had just died. The boy had short, untidy brown hair and eerie yellow eyes, much like a hawk's, and a handsome face. The servants, including Mia and Serena, looked at him and a wave of terror were evident on each their faces at once.

"Ke-Kennison?" Mia spluttered. "Master Voltaire…is back…isn't he…?"

"Yeah." Kennison replied languidly, leaning onto the doorframe. "And he seemed really pissed this time too…"

Kennison was the Hiwatari's chauffeur; therefore wherever the masters went, he went. That would also be why he was not usually seen around the house except on special occasions when both masters were present. Everyone knew that Master Voltaire mostly uses him though. A beep sounded from the side of the room Kennison walked over and spoke into it softly. An angry voice was heard in reply to his soft murmurs. After a while, he pressed a button and looked down. A moment of silence passed

"Serena…" Kennison said softly, taking his eyes off the floor and looking her in the eye. "Master Voltaire wants you."

Kenny gasped at what he heard. He took a peek in the room and felt the tension immediately. Something was definitely wrong. And the look of sheer terror on Serena's face was indescribable. He rushed back to find Kai and the others before some thing terrible happened, hoping he wasn't too late.

~~~

"H-Hey Kai!!! Johnny! Wait up!" Tyson, Max, and Oliver shouted. They had caught up with Kai and Johnny. The only thing was, apparently, one of them had taken a painful stumble down a slope, away from the path. Now, they were down there in the field of flowers, fist up, and ready to strike at each other.

"I'm warning you, Kai. We highlanders are noted for our quick fist." Johnny smirked as he threw a punch, which Kai easily avoided. Kai did a spectacular counter in the face that sent Johnny flying back.

"Quick but ineffective you mean." It was now Kai's turn to smirk at the winded boy who was on his butt.

"Grrrr! I'll get you for that!" Johnny growled and jumped up, wiping blood from his busted lip. He charged for Kai again.   Kai, assuming he was going to ram him down, got out of the way. Unfortunately, Johnny did a double take and caught him with a kick at the back. Kai staggered forward.

"Looks like beyblading isn't all they do best, huh?" Enrique commented breezily, taking a seat on a ledge nearby.

"Johnny is also the king of brawls after all, isn't he?" Robert said in reply. 

"Yeah! Go Kai!" Tyson cheered on as Kai threw another punch at Johnny.

"Yeah! Goooo Kai!" Max exclaimed along with Tyson. 

"Come on Johnny!" Oliver shouted as Johnny avoided the punch and countered with a kick to the groin. Kai sensed he would try something dirty like that so he jumped back before it hit him. 

"Heh. You're not that good, Johnny." Kai smiled menacingly. Johnny returned the smile.

"Neither are you, chum." Johnny smirked as he stepped on Kai's open foot. Kai couldn't help it. He hoped once but was soon thrown back by a punch in the face.

Kai put a hand up to his face and felt something red and sticky drip down to his mouth. His nose was bleeding. He wiped his nose hastily with his thumb and grit his teeth. He readied his right hand for a powerful punch and waited until Johnny seemed too occupied with his right and oblivious of his left side's defense. Doubling back, Kai quickly switched arm and swung as hard as he could with his left arm. He hit Johnny hard in the gut. Johnny lurched back for a second before falling down on the soft grass in a dead faint.

"Humph. Amateur." Kai sighed as he hauled himself up to where the original path was, leaving the fainted Johnny. Oliver and Robert rushed down to help their fallen comrade as Tyson and Max swarmed all over Kai.

"You were awesome, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, throwing pretended punches in the air.

"Yeah! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Max asked curiously as Oliver and Robert returned with Johnny's fainted form. Kai stared at Johnny for a while and smirked.

"From the street punks who taught me my trash talk of course." Kai replied smugly.

"Eh? So it WAS true???" Max and Tyson said, surprised, as Oliver and Robert laughed.

"No, idiots. That was a joke." Kai muttered and got his bike. His nose stopped bleeding now too.

"Oh! Hahahahahaha!" Tyson laughed as realization hit him. "I didn't know the king of the underworld could do jokes!"

"What did you call--" Kai was about to say, but a strange sight distracted him for a moment. Kenny was running up to them. He looked really distressed.

"Huff, huff. Caught up to you…" Kenny huffed as he walked up to them. "Se-Serena's…in trouble…with your grandfather…"

Kai's eyes widened. Those words meant more than just yelling. It meant beatings. He knew because that was the case with him, only hers was probably worst. He got on his bike and sped off straight to the mansion, leaving Tyson and the others behind, worry etched on his face.

~~~

"Come here, girl!" Voltaire yelled, dragging Serena with a vice-like grip. Serena remained quiet and complied. She knew he could get **really**nasty if provoked to.

Voltaire dragged her further down the mansion until he reached a very dark room that much resembled a dungeon. She recognized it as some kind of basement in which the Hiwatari's kept all their less valuable things. She dreaded to think about what he would do to her now that they were far from anyone's sight. 

"Sit!" He spat at her, throwing her into a nearby chair. He let out a distressed sigh and continued. "Did I not give you specific orders that Kai should not leave here at all cost???"

"Yes, Master." She replied, a feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach rising even more. 

"And still you deliberately disobeyed me?!" He growled back.

"No, Master." She replied as politely as she could muster. She didn't want him any angrier or he might just kill her this time, literally.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He said silently, but audibly. She couldn't find it in herself to reply this time. She knew that if she told, Master Kai would surely be punished severely. On the other hand, if she didn't tell, she would have to be punished. There were only two choices to make, and both had consequences. 

"I…don't know, Master." She blurted and a slap greeted her as soon as those words rolled out of her mouth. 

"Where is the brat now then?!" Voltaire yelled in question. "And don't you dare say you don't know!!!"

Serena kept her silence, refusing to deliberately get him into trouble. She could not figure out, though, why she was protecting him at her own expense. Maybe because he was the first to show some kindness to her after such a long time…

"So I see you've lost track of your priorities yet _again_." Voltaire sighed. He took out a small back pill from the insides of his coat. "You know what this is?"

"No, Master." She replied, fear mounting higher by the second.

"I've found a new way of putting filthy subordinates such as yourself in their place. "He smiled wickedly. "It's what I call Ultimate Torture."

He pulled her to him and forced her mouth open roughly and forced her to swallow the pill. Almost as soon as it slid down her throat, she felt her body cringe and pain explode from within.It felt just like white-hot knives piercing every inch of her body. She didn't realize that she was screaming as loud as she had ever done in her entire life. No blood, just pure pain. She felt her self drop to the floor with a sickening thud and Voltaire's pleased smirk as he left her all alone, screaming in pain. 

***

A/N: Harsh life, no? Well, I didn't want to elaborate any further or it'd be up in the R section of fics already. Anyway, Serena's back!!! ^-^ Yay! Kai to the rescue in the next chapter too! Watch out for it! Bye! Gotta eat lunch! Oh, oh! Don't forget to review!


	7. The Unforgivable Crime

Elan Vitale:

Chapter 7: The Unforgivable Crime

A/N: [Disclaimers] I don't own them, yet again. How many times have I said this??? Oh, except for my own characters, alright?

Yay! Thanks for the Anime bash, Silver Crystal! I've also read Ties that Bind. It's so nice! ;_; Though there's a lot of Rei torture but…still good! ^-^ Sorry if this took quite long. I only just figured out that writing a "to the rescue" scene was really hard. Besides, I got a bad, bad writer's block right now so bear with me. Read, review, and enjoy everyone!

P.S.

The pill was made up. I didn't want it too be too…painful for her. I have pity. Anyways, Rei is here! He's finally arrived! Ahem…with a major role too…oops! Read for yourselves! 

***

Kai winced as he nursed his wounded limb. It was really bleeding quite freely. _Damn._ Just as he was nearing the mansion, rain began to pour like crazy and in his hurry, he slipped with his bike and fell straight into a hole by the road. Worse was, apparently that 'hole' was actually a dumping ground for used wood. 

As soon as he had fallen, a particularly sharp piece of bamboo shot through his right leg, skewering it in place. He yanked the intrusion out, but still could not find a way to get back up. In addition, his fresh wound was really starting to sting as the rain continued to pour down mercilessly on him.

Knowing Kai, he wasn't the type to call out for help. And sure enough his friends wouldn't be smart enough to know he was in there without him yelling for them. With a sigh he drew breath and shouted as loud as his lungs could manage. 

I guess I have no choice…how degrading… 

"TYSON! MAX! HELP!" He bellowed, much out of character. He didn't expect help to come instantly. Surely he had to try a couple of more times before those bunch of dunderheads could figure out it was him yelling his lungs out like crazy down there.

"KAI???" A muffled voice was heard from above almost instantly, though he couldn't quite make out who it was because of the thunderous rain. 

Startled and a bit pleased at the sound of the voice, Kai looked up to find somebody covered in a heavy cloak. Wisps of his ebony hair escaped the sides of his cloak as he reached out for Kai's hand.

"Kai!!! You're bleeding!" The person yelled amidst the rain. He grabbed Kai's arm with both of his hands and pulled as hard as he could. Kai used his good leg to push himself up and after a few awkward moments of pulling, pushing, and slipping, Kai finally clambered up the steep slope to safety.

"Thanks." He muttered, almost incoherently to the stranger while testing his injured leg. He gingerly put an amount of weight onto it and felt it buckle beneath him almost instantly. He fell right into the stranger's outstretched arms.

"Hey man, careful." The voice sounded clearly. Clear enough for him to recognize.

"Rei…?" Kai uttered, staring into the familiar face of his good friend. The boy grinned in return and helped him up.

~~~

A tall, silhouette figure shifted from his leaning position as soon as he saw Voltaire reappear behind the hidden door in the hall. He waited until the old man was out of sight before finally making his move. He slid slowly along the hallway; carefully making sure no one was in sight. He turned the knob on the door and soon after, it opened with a creak. He went in hastily and closed the door behind him. 

Slowly, as if dreading something, he strode down the stairs until he reached the very bottom. Even from behind the closed doors, he could hear her screams. 

He carefully bent down, got a thin paper clip from his side pocket and begun to pick the lock. Soon enough, he heard the click he had been waiting for. He closed his eyes, let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and pushed the wooden doors open.

The sight that greeted him was definitely not pleasant. His fist clenched as he grit his teeth. He bent down to her and wiped the beads of sweat from her face. He gently stroked her hair as she pulled away slightly shivering. He didn't know why. 

"M-Master Kai…" She gave a murmur. She clawed the ground helplessly. It hurt him to see her like this. He grabbed her and held her to his chest, hoping to ease her pain even a little.

With much hesitation, he slid his hands behind her damp back and below her knees, lifting her up. He carried her carefully up the spiral steps and back into the light.

"It's going to be alright…" He muttered into her ear just before she passed out, not sure if she heard it and not caring either way.

~~~

"So…care to share why on earth you were down there?" Rei inquired curiously. Kai was lifted onto his back as his wound prevented him from walking, much less running. They were making their way back to the mansion with Rei slightly jogging.

"I think my grandfather is doing something to one of the maids again. Though I'm not sure why this time." Kai replied, looking over Rei's shoulder to see how far off they were.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Rei panted as they approached the enormous front gates. 

"You'll see…" Kai replied as Rei came to a halt in front of the double front doors. He charily put Kai down and was about to open the door when the knob turned and the doors opened only to reveal the impending form of Voltaire.

"Kai! Where have you been?!" He growled, his voice low and raspy.

"Grandfather…" Kai glared as Rei kept his silence. Anxiety mingled with anger evident in their eyes.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" Voltaire heaved a sigh. "Come here, boy." Voltaire grabbed Kai's arm and was roughly trying to drag him along. Kai however refused to move despite the efforts of his grandfather. 

"Tell me something first." Kai demanded crossly, glaring up at him in the process. Voltaire crossed his arms in an aristocratic manner and let out a nasty frown.

"What is it?" 

"I hear you've done something again while I was away?" Kai inquired, keeping his tone neutral, void of any emotion.

"Yes? What about it?!" Voltaire shot back.

"What did you do to her this time? Where is she?" Kai insisted. Voltaire gave a slight smirk at the sight of his grandson who looked ready to throw a tantrum because of some wench.

"She stepped out of line and I merely made sure she _stays_ in line." Voltaire replied airily, the smirk not leaving his features. " I've locked her up for the time being. She will be out of touch for a while but that shouldn't bother you. Don't tell me you've gone soft on that little bi--"

"Can't you just shut your mouth?!" Kai retorted just as Voltaire was about to utter another nasty insult. However, as soon as Kai realized what he had done, he silently prayed his grandfather was in a good mood today. With the look Voltaire was giving him, he guessed not. Rei, who kept silent all this time, let out a choke. Even he could sense Voltaire was not someone you dissed. Even if you were Kai.

"Well…" Rei started nervously, glancing at his two companions who were now glaring daggers at each other. "Mr. Voltaire, nice meeting you again. Kai, let's…uhh, let's get that wound cleaned up. Right, we'll get going now…"

Rei took Kai's other arm and pulled him out of Voltaire's firm grip with an apologetic smile. Kai winced as he nearly toppled over his grandfather's feet in the process. Fortunately, Rei caught him in time. They both hurried up the stairs to Kai's room, leaving behind a fuming Voltaire.

~~~

"Man, I can't believe our Kai would just leave us like that!" Tyson whined, glancing back to Max and the Majestics behind him. 

"Well, whatever Kenny told him sure must mean a lot for him to speed off like that." Max replied thoughtfully.

"Feh. Whatever. I don't give a damn about that prissy little play boy." Johnny scoffed, still clutching his aching stomach. He had woken up earlier just as they were laying him in bed.

"Johnny!" Robert hissed. Johnny quickly put his nose up in the air in his best I-don't-care fashion and went ahead of them, uttering a curse under his breath as he was at it. Unfortunately, as he stalked off into the next hallway, he collided with someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!!!" Johnny grunted angrily. Glancing down at the person, or rather, people he had collided with. Suddenly, a low hiss greeted him accompanied by a hand that instantly grasped his collar. Johnny tried to pull away, only to find himself being pulled closer, face to face with the obviously irritated man on the floor.

"I believe you bumped into me." The statement was said clearly, but with a slight edge added to every word. As Johnny looked down to meet the person's eyes, he was taken aback as gleaming yellow eyes glared back at him. Instinctively, Johnny jumped back, also bumping into Tyson and Max.

"Hey!!!" Tyson and Max exclaimed, but stopped as they saw a familiar face lying on the ground at the turn of the corner. Robert and Oliver, sensing something coming, stopped their pace as well.

"Serena…?" Max faltered, not knowing what to think as he stared into her pale face. It was only then they had noticed her companion who was currently dusting himself off from his recent fall.

"Hmm? You know her? Are you Master Kai's friends?" The auburn haired man questioned, bending down to retrieve Serena. 

"Actually--" Tyson started, but was cut off instantly by the boy's silent muttering.

"No, of course not. You can't possibly be one of his _friends_. How silly of me. You must be Lord Voltaire's guest. My apologies." The boy gave a slight bow at the lot of them.

"Hey! Hey! As a matter of fact we ARE his friends, buddy!" Tyson said grabbing the boy's hand just before he sped off into the halls.

"Yeah!" Max added as Robert and Oliver nodded, giving a slight smile. Johnny simply kept his silence, though glaring sharply at the carpeted floor. Tyson let go as soon as the boy stopped.

"Interesting. I never thought the young Master could have so many friends…my apologies again." The boy muttered, eyes flickering for a mere second after.

"Well, I know. It's kinda hard to believe, knowing that grump…" Tyson stated happily and continued with a question, turning serious for a moment. "Who are you anyway??? And what are you doing to Serena?"

"I am Kennison. I'm just taking her to rest. It's been a hard day. Pardon me." Kennison sighed as he made his way past them, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms once more.

"Man, what a stiff." Tyson said, staring at the pair of them as they disappeared in the corner.

"Tell me about it." Max added thoughtfully. 

~~~

Kai made it to his room without any other complications. Rei sauntered behind him, clearly preoccupied with looking over the nicely decorated furniture on the way. Kai stopped as soon as he came across the double doors of his room. Rei wandered off a bit, too distracted by the highly decorated ceiling to notice Kai had long stopped. 

"Rei…" Kai muttered, seeing the boy nearly turn a corner, not paying much attention either that he was about to hit a vase. "Rei was jolted back to reality at the sound of Kai's voice and quickly run back to where the slate haired youth stood.

"Sorry Kai. I was just drifting of." Rei replied sheepishly as he entered the dark room. Kai switched the lights on and sat down on his bed. 

"Tell me something, Rei." Kai started, lifting up his leg and examining the fresh wound.

"What?" Rei replied, approaching him, intending to help.

"First aid-kit's in the bathroom." Kai uttered, seeing the boy's intention to help. 

"Oh, right." Rei said, going into the bathroom to retrieve the said first-aid kit. 

"Now, like I was saying, why are you here all of a sudden?" Kai continued, snatching the small white box from Rei. Inside he retrieved a small bottle with some instructions and a few bandages.

"Well, Lee and the White Tigers are here too. You see, it strange. You won't believe this--" 

"Don't tell me. Voltaire invited you?" Kai muttered just as Rei was about to say it, wincing a bit as he applied a disinfectant on his leg.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Rei replied, looking over the first-aid instructions. "Hey Kai. It doesn't say anything about holes in you leg you know. Well, I guess "stabbings" just the same thing."

"Ugh. Hand me that." Kai grabbed the instructions and looked over everything once. He paled slightly as he handed it to Rei.

"What?" Rei inquired, seeing the look on Kai's face.

"It says I gotta go wash it." Kai sighed. 

"Oh. Where? It doesn't say." Rei said, cocking his head to one side, staring at the sheet.

"Right near "stabbings"." Kai stood up with much effort and made his way towards the shower.

"Right. It says, 'Wash thoroughly and apply antibiotics, bandage if there is excessive bleeding. Contact physician if bleeding, pain, or swelling persist.'" Rei read aloud as he followed Kai into the bathroom.

"Wash thoroughly. Humph. Alright, help me will you?" Kai closed his eyes and grit his teeth as the warm water run all over his injured leg, fighting the urge to scream. The water was soon colored crimson as it slipped through the drain. A moment later, a pale looking Kai and a smirking Rei exited the bathroom and plopped right back down onto Kai's bed.

"Okay. So at least that's done. Next is 'apply antibiotics'." Rei stated, handing Kai a tube of ointment. With his hand quivering slightly, Kai took the tube of ointment and quickly applied an amount of the yellow-green substance onto his wound. Rei took the bandages and wrapped the first of it once around his leg. 

"You were saying?" Rei voiced, going back to his previous question.

"Tyson and Max arrived a few days ago and told me. So did the Majestics." Kai replied, helping with the rest of the bandaging. 

"Really? They're all here?" Rei bent down to finish up.

"Yeah. I'll bet the All-stars are coming too." Kai added tonelessly.

"Oh, I see." Rei said, standing up to glance at their handy work. Kai remained seated, his eyes glued on the floor.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now. I couldn't save her after all." Kai mumbled softly. Rei sat beside him and for that moment said nothing.

***

A/N: Phew! I thought I'd never get past that writer's block! I'd like to thank Nico, my little bro for helping me, also my friend Ana who also helped me, and of course all you guys for the reviews. Thanks! Please review this chapter too! Helpful criticism is welcome as long as it's not too harsh.  


End file.
